


My sweet Valentine

by Marylebone221



Category: Mcavoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Love, Sweet, beach, minorinjury, poem, unabletofindeachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: about being friends, being roommates, and maybe even more :)





	1. how it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> hey,  
> lets see how it goes,  
> i don't know if it is a happy ending or not. Lets see how you react and how i can write it ;).

i am alone,  
he is alone,  
both we were alone,  
together but alone.

we have known each other since kindergarden,  
nothing more.  
we have been friends since school,  
nothing more  
we have been roommates since college,  
nothing more.  
we have been colleagues since we started work,  
nothing more.

we love to hang out, together  
we love to watch movies, together  
we love to cook, together  
we love to travel, together

Our Colleagues want us to more.  
Our Friends want us to be more,  
Our Families want us to be more,  
We don't want us to be more.

if we fail,  
we can't work together again.  
if we fail,  
we won't be friends again,

So I am alone,  
So he is alone,  
both we are alone,  
together but alone


	2. Chapter 2

a day full of light,  
on a beach full of wind,  
with the sea full of waves   
and we are alone.

A break it is,  
a well deserved one,  
away from civilazation,  
away from work.

He chose the place,  
i chose the time,  
he chose he activities,  
i chose our downtimes.

A small cottage we rented,  
at the beach, lonesome, quiet.  
Food, drinks and clothes we packed,  
though we have not to leave this heaven.

lieing on the beach,  
bathing in the sun,  
reading in the sun,  
i can relax.

Surfing on the sea,  
bathing in the sun,  
sleeping in the sun,  
he can relax.

Perfect it is.


	3. Chapter 3

the time of the day without light,  
enlightened but what burns brightly,  
sorounded by microscopic small seashells and others,   
settings loved by many.

not standing, not lieing,  
yet there,  
not crying, not angry,  
yet there.  
not silent, not yelling,  
yet communicating.

eating we do,  
looking at each other we do,  
looking around we do,  
not much more.

athmosphere was great,  
yet it was tensed,  
the talking was great,  
yet different.

Calm, though not  
lovely, though not.  
easy, though not.  
happy, though not.


	4. Start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting regularly, i had a tough two weeks and i try to get back on track.

Strange was last night,  
Weird was, what was between us,  
strange his behaviour was,  
weird i was.

Now we sit here,  
quiet are we here,  
together we eat here,  
mentally we are parted here.

Minds wandering off,  
not knowing, not acting.  
Yet reacting and looking,  
strange thoughts and images.

the kiss was long,  
yet drunk still sober.  
the feeling was strong,  
the feeling was strange.

Minds wandering off,  
not knowing, not acting.  
Proceedng is hard,  
the quiet is hard. 

A coffee in my hands,  
i wander away,  
My mind with me,   
He stops me!


	5. What it is?

Staring into my eyes.  
Truth in his lies,  
But what truth,  
Staring into my eyes.

The grip tight,  
His arms wide,  
The hug bright,  
The feeling right.

He pulls back,  
We follow the track,  
The sky black,  
A kiss on my neck.

I don’t know what,   
My mouth is shut,  
Butterflies somewhat,  
I don’t know what.

He knows exactly  
I remember correctly,  
Not just matter of factly,  
But compactly.

Life is strange,  
Full of change,  
Somehow derange,  
Yet target range.


	6. in between

summer has gone,  
winter hasn't come,  
once i am here,  
then i am there.

Not at work,  
not at home,  
not on vacation,  
though somewhere.

He is at work,  
He is at home,  
he is on vacation,  
yet he is nowhere.

Parted are we,  
restlesss are we,  
timeless are we,  
we are nowhere.

I look for him,  
I hide from him,  
I reach out,  
somwhere!

He asks for,  
he calls me,  
he talks to me,  
anywhere!  
he is.

But we are parted,  
not knowing where  
or when   
or what!  
We are parted yet we are not


End file.
